Juste une averse
by Eliza Malf0y
Summary: Il était dehors, sous une pluie battante, trempé jusqu’aux os. Il aperçoit alors une jeune fille, qui elle, possède un parapluie … Que pouvait-il se passer ? Ce n’était qu’une averse, un moment comme un autre.


Juste une averse

Pairing : Rose Weasley / Scorpius Malfoy

Rated : K+

Genre : Romance

Chapters : 1

Summary : Il était dehors, sous une pluie battante, trempé jusqu'aux os. Il aperçoit alors une jeune fille, qui elle, possède un parapluie … Que pouvait-il se passer ? Ce n'était qu'une averse.

Inutile de préciser que tout, personnages et décors, est à JK Rowling. On ne la remerciera jamais assez pour « Harry Potter ».

__________________________________________________________________________________

Il était dans le parc du château, alors qu'il pleuvait à verse, ses cheveux blonds un peu trop longs dégoulinant dans son cou, le trempant jusqu'aux os. Ses vêtements, une chemise blanche ainsi qu'une cravate verte et argent étaient humides, sans parler de son pantalon gris, imbibé d'eau jusqu'aux genoux. Alors qu'il passait sa main dans ses cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, il aperçu, quelques mètres devant lui, une jeune fille abritée sous un parapluie. Sa crinière rousse ondulait dans son dos, l'eau l'ayant rendue presque bordeaux. Sa petite main pâle aux longs doigts fins agrippait le manche du parapluie, tandis qu'elle essayait de traverser la pelouse imbibée d'eau, en dépit de son chemisier, sa jupe courte et ses ballerines, son pull rouge et or à la main …

Minute ! Rouge et or ? Pourquoi fallait-il que la seule personne capable de l'aider soit une Gryffondor ? La maison rivale de la sienne ? Bah, après tout, que risquait-il ? Lui, le Prince des Serpentard, ne craignait rien ni personne, en dehors de son père. Il décida donc de rejoindre la jeune fille, après tout, il ne tenait pas à ressembler à un chien errant ayant passé toute la nuit sous la pluie. Il s'avança donc, et héla la demoiselle. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, et le fixa avec stupeur, le garçon regretta aussitôt son geste.

- Weasley ?

- Malfoy.

Il hésita un instant. Cette Mademoiselle je-sais-tout, Weasley de surcroît, était la dernière personne à qui il aurait demandé de l'aide. Cependant, le visage de la jeune fille, n'était ni haineux, ni ravi. Il était … Indifférent. Oui, il l'indifférait totalement. Et ça le changeait vraiment beaucoup. D'habitude, les filles auraient payé pour qu'il leur lance un seul malheureux regard, et l'attitude de Weasley était rafraichissante. Certains auraient pu trouver cela vexant, pas lui. Sa réputation de tombeur de Poudlard lui pesait vraiment. Se rendant compte qu'il était resté immobile sous la pluie, plongé dans ses pensées, il s'apprêtait à réaliser le meilleur 500 mètres de toute sa vie pour rejoindre le château, quand elle se tourna vers lui.

- Tu vas attraper un rhume carabiné, Malfoy, à rester sous la pluie. Viens, je ne tiens pas à être tenu responsable de ta mort, donc à être étripée par tes groupies. ou tes chers parents.

- Hilarant, rouquine. Je m'en étoufferais tellement tu es drôle.

Il s'était raidi à la mention de ses parents, il ne s'entendait pas merveilleusement bien avec son père, et n'aimait pas qu'on l'évoque.

Au moment où il franchissait les deux pas les séparant pour s'abriter près de la jeune fille, un éclair monumental fendit le ciel, bientôt suivi d'un grondement assourdissant. Il ne manquait plus que ça - un orage. Une bourrasque fit se courber l'énorme sapin devant lequel ils se trouvaient, et arracha un cri à la Gryffondor. Scorpius senti alors des gouttes sur son crâne. Surpris, il se tourna vers Rose, et vit qu'elle tenait, à bout de bras, un amas de ferraille et de tissu qui avait été son parapluie, l'air terrorisé.

Le jeune homme distingua alors, une centaine de mètres devant eux, quatre petits cabanons qu'il identifia comme les réserves de Quidditch des quatre maisons. Scorpius connaissait le mot de passe de celle de sa maison, étant attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe, et, l'ayant repérée au charmant serpent qui ornait la porte, il tira sa camarade par la manche, désignant le bâtiment.

- Viens, Weasley.

La jeune fille ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, s'élançant derrière Scorpius, vers la réserve verte et argent. Il avait déjà ouvert la porte lorsqu'elle arriva, essoufflée et trempée. Elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur, baguette à la main, un « Lumos » prononcé dès qu'elle avait passé le seuil. L'endroit était exiguë, rempli de balais et d'équipements de Quidditch, aux couleurs de Serpentard, et surtout, très sombre. Autant dire que, pour Rose Weasley, se retrouver là, seule avec Scorpius Malfoy, n'était pas une perspective particulièrement enthousiasmante. Cependant, l'averse n'étant pas prête de se calmer, elle avança, sa baguette levé, jusqu'à distinguer le jeune homme, assis dos contre le mur, les yeux fermés. Elle s'approcha et, repoussant un uniforme, qui, vu sa taille, devait appartenir à un géant, s'assis à côté de lui. Scorpius ouvrit les yeux, et un rictus amusé apparut sur son visage.

- Elle est venue.

Rose ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma, découragée. Quoi qu'elle dise, il trouverait un moyen de se moquer d'elle, alors autant se taire. Elle se contenta de ramener ses genoux vers elle, posa sa tête dessus et ferma à son tour les yeux. Qui aurait cru qu'elle se retrouverait un jour dans une telle situation … Et, Mince ! En compagnie de Malfoy. Quelle journée lamentable … Déjà qu'elle détestait la pluie avant, alors maintenant elle la haïssait.

- Je t'en prie, Malfoy. Laisse-moi en paix au moins le temps que l'on doit passer ici. Je ne suis pas plus ravie que toi, et je déteste les orages.

- Tu as peur ? Des orages ? . Il ne semblait pas méprisant. Au contraire, il avait l'air vraiment intéressé, comme le prouvait ses yeux bleus océan posés sur sa voisine. Mais le caractère méfiant de Rose eu encore une fois le dessus. Décidément, accorder sa confiance à un serpent, - un scorpion, plutôt - ce n'était pas encore pour tout de suite.

- Non, évidemment. Enfin, un peu … Oui.

Elle l'avait dit. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose dans l'attitude du jeune homme l'avait convaincue de lui dire la vérité. Après tout, avoir peur des orages, ça n'était pas une honte, c'était normal, elle n'était pas la seule. Oh, et puis ! Malfoy pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, après tout, ça ne lui importait absolument pas… N'est-ce pas ? Elle se tourna vers lui, étonnamment perturbée. Il la regardait d'un air presque … attendri ? Non, pas attendri, ça n'était pas possible.

- Alors j'imagine que tu dois être terrorisée, en ce moment. Si tu m'ennuies, j'ouvre la porte et je te jette dehors. Puis, voyant l'air horrifiée de Rose, il se reprit :

- Je plaisante, Weasley.

Celle-ci s'éloigna un peu, se rassit et fixa le mur devant elle. Scorpius posa ses yeux sur elle, et sentit quelque chose se serrer dans son ventre. Rose Weasley avait un charmant profil, il devait bien le reconnaître. Son visage ressemblait à celui d'une poupée, avec son teint de lait, ses yeux noisette, son petit nez en trompette parsemé de taches de rousseur et ses boucles anglaises roux foncé qui tombaient dans son dos. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais avait un corps athlétique, mince et musclé. Et malgré sa jupe détrempée, sa chemise froissée et sa cravate défaite, elle était très jolie. Plus que toutes les conquêtes habituelles de Scorpius. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne l'avait jamais remarqué. C'était seulement une vérité qu'il s'était efforcé d'oublier. Il soupira, agacé. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit seul ici avec Weasley, et qu'elle soit si craquante ?

Rose sentait le regard de Scorpius peser sur elle depuis de longues minutes. Elle n'osait pas se retourner et lui demander quel était son problème, comme elle l'aurait fait face à n'importe qui d'autre, mais tant d'insistance la faisait presque rougir. Lorsque enfin il se détourna, elle le fixa à son tour. Alors, est-ce que le grand Scorpius Malfoy était si irrésistible que le prétendait toutes ces filles ? Ce qu'elle préférait chez lui, la seule beauté qu'elle lui eu toujours trouvé, c'était ses yeux d'un bleu vif, couleur lagon. C'était le genre de regard dont on ne peut se défaire, qui peut vous hanter quantité de temps. Ses cheveux d'or un peu trop longs dégoulinaient d'eau, mais curieusement, ça n'enlevait rien à son charme, au contraire. Elle devait reconnaître que son visage était plutôt attrayant, avec des traits fins, presque enfantins. Lorsqu'il souriait, son visage se transformait, un peu comme s'il s'illuminait. Il n'y avait plus de Malfoy froid et arrogant ; Juste Scorpius, atrocement séduisant. Cela lui faisait très mal de le reconnaître, mais ces groupies qu'elle avait méprisées pendant des années avaient raison. Oui, il était véritablement beau comme un Dieu. Demander à sa mère Hermione si Drago Malfoy avait été un Dieu en son temps lui traversa l'esprit, pensée qu'elle refoula très vite. Par Merlin, elle était en train de baver sur un serpent - un Malfoy - !

Scorpius se retourna, la fixant, visiblement hilare. Pensant qu'il avait remarqué son intérêt, elle se retourna, mortifiée.

_- Un Malfoy, Rose, un Malfoy …_ se répétait-elle constamment.

- Tu sais, Weasley …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car ils aperçurent par la lucarne un éclair monstrueux zébrer le ciel. Il fut bientôt suivi d'un assourdissant coup de tonnerre, qui fit presque trembler les parois de la réserve. Rose, qui ne pu se contrôler, hurla, terrorisée.

_**Flash-back Rose (Quelques années plus tôt) :**_

Rose se trouvait avec son cousin James dans le jardin de la maison de campagne des Potter. Ginny, qui pensait qu'un orage allait survenir, les avait déjà appelés plusieurs fois, pour qu'ils rentrent à l'intérieur. Mais James était un cousin fascinant, pour elle. Plus âgé, il lui racontait toujours de fabuleuses aventures sur Poudlard, entre les cours, les retenues, et ses folles escapades au dehors de son dortoir, ainsi que ses courses effrénées pour échapper au concierge, lorsqu'il courait dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. Tout à coup, il s'était levé et été parti en courant vers la maison, qui était quand même à 500 bons mètres. Rose avait attendu, persuadée qu'il allait revenir, quand l'orage avait commencé à gronder. Elle, enfant de sept ans, s'était réfugiée sous un haut pin parasol, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il avait commencé à pleuvoir à grosses gouttes, et, seule sous son arbre, elle s'était roulée en boule et mise à pleurer, et elle avait attendu. C'était Albus qui l'avait trouvée, et toute sa famille l'avait rejointe, très inquiète.

Elle n'avait pas dénoncé James, cependant Harry était assez malin pour comprendre, et avait fortement disputé son fils. Rose en avait conservé une relation épicée avec son cousin, et une peur bleue des orages.

_**Retour au présent**_

Elle ne pouvait pas oublier ce passé, et, lorsque le tonnerre fit trembler le bâtiment une seconde fois, Rose mis sa tête dans ses mains et ferma les yeux. Elle avait beau essayer de résister, elle sentit bientôt une goutte glisser le long de son nez, et se poser sur ses lèvres. C'est lorsqu'elle réalisa que la goutte avait un goût salé qu'elle réalisa qu'elle pleurait. Et évidement, son voisin s'en était rendu compte.

- Weasley, ça va ?

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle sanglotait vraiment, à présent, n'ayant plus le cœur à lutter. Ses épaules tremblaient, et elle savait qu'elle offrait un spectacle peu réjouissant, mais tant pis, elle s'en fichait, Malfoy n'avait qu'à se moquer d'elle.

- Rose ?

Cette fois-ci, elle leva ses yeux pleins de larmes vers lui. Pour la première fois, il l'avait appelée par son prénom. Avant qu'elle ait pu réaliser ce qui se passait, il se rapprocha d'elle et passa ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, de manière hésitante, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le repousse. Comme elle ne le fit pas, il se rapprocha encore plus près et l'attira contre lui. D'abord surprise, Rose se blottit contre lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Il sentait le caramel et la pomme, un parfum d'enfance qui l'étonna.

- J'ai vraiment peur des orages. Merci … Scorpius.

- De rien.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils attendaient que le temps passe. La sensation étrange qu'avait ressentie Scorpius quelque temps plus tôt le reprit. Il l'avait déjà éprouvée nombre de fois, en observant Rose en classe, par exemple. Cette fois, il ne servait à rien de se voiler la face, il savait désormais que ce sentiment était de l'affection, - ou peut-être même de l'amour - et qu'elle était provoquée par Rose.

Au dehors, le temps semblait un peu se calmer. Cependant, pour rien au monde Rose n'aurait voulu se lever. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de Scorpius, et son parfum de gamin lui tournait la tête. Elle sentit la main de celui-ci se poser dans son cou, là où il pouvait sentir son pouls battre. Quelques instants plus tard, il enfouissait son nez dans les boucles de la jeune fille, humant son parfum.

- Tu sens la fraise et le lilas, Rose.

Il leva la tête pour observer sa réaction, puis, voyant qu'elle souriait, il ajouta :

- C'est le plus beau parfum que j'ai jamais senti.

Cette fois, Rose rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Ce genre de compliment de la part de Malfoy… euh, Scorpius, c'était vraiment gênant. Même si elle voyait bien qu'il était sincère, ses yeux le lui prouvaient. Il la fixait, elle ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de lui. Lorsqu'il resserra son bras autour de son cou et se pencha pour l'embrasser, Rose ne résista pas. Après tout, elle était une grande fille, elle pouvait vivre sa vie. Scorpius était gentil, beau et intelligent, alors tant pis si ses parents conservaient une animosité envers les Malfoy, vestige de leur adolescence en compagnie de Drago. Elle avait toujours fait ce qu'elle voulait, ça n'avait aucune raison de changer. Aussi, elle rendit son baiser au jeune homme, tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux d'or. Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent, essoufflés, il la détaillait d'u air franchement amusé, même si comme elle, il avait l'air un peu perdu.

- Rose, je …

Il s'interrompit car un rayon de soleil venait de lui caresser la joue. La Gryffondor aussi l'avait remarqué, mais elle ne s'écarta pas de lui pour autant, au contraire. Elle reposa sa tête sur son épaule, et ferma les yeux. Elle avait raison, ils avaient tout leur temps.

La porte grinça, ce qui réveilla en un instant Rose et Scorpius. Une voix leur parvint, très proche. Lorsque Rose se retrouva face à une paire d'yeux émeraude qui la fixaient, elle ne put s'empêcher de trembler.

- Albus ?

- Rose Weasley ! En charmante compagnie à ce que je vois.

Cette dernière se leva en vitesse, s'écartant le plus possible de Scorpius. Heureusement, car à cet instant, le visage du professeur Londubat, suivi de la tête ébouriffée de James apparurent par l'embrasure de la porte.

- Miss Weasley, par Merlin ! Nous vous avons cherchée partout ! Vos cousins m'ont harcelé, surtout celui-ci ! Déclara son professeur, désigna James, lequel regardait avec intérêt ses chaussures.

- Rosie a toujours détesté les orages … Murmura-t-il honteusement.

- James, ce n'est pas grave. Je vais bien, on s'est abrités ici avec Scorpius …

- Scorpius ? Malfoy ? Malfoy, si tu as touché à un seul des cheveux de ma cousine, je te jure que tu comprendras ce que signifie « un œil au beurre noir » !

Albus, resté en retrait, tira son frère aîné par la manche.

- James, calme-toi. Je n'ai pas l'impression que Rose aille mal.

- En effet, je vais très, très bien. Répondit effrontément Rose. Et je te prierais de tolérer Scorpius. Elle jeta un regard énamouré à ce dernier, puis se tourna de nouveau vers ses cousins. Je l'aime.

En prononçant ses mots, elle s'approcha du jeune Serpentard, et l'embrassa.


End file.
